Ouzoku Tokumu
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: Ichigo is rampant, uncontrollable as his powers were mysteriously restored and circumstances have just began to get more serious as the fabled zero bantai entered the fray. Isshin offers an explanation but the mystery of the silver chain is unsolved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone! hee~! I have always been curious about the so-called zero bantai and thus I came up with this ridiculous idea for a story involving everyone's favorite strawberry! yayy~! And yeah...I'm just a damn otaku. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>One:<strong>

The air surrounding the empty field was oppressive with dark energy and the silence that mostly prevailed was broken only by the monstrous howling of four monsters surrounding a lone figure standing in their midst. In the half light of the distant street lamps his hair was easily visible as it stood out with its unusual vibrant color.

There was a moment of terse silence as one of the monsters attacked ruthlessly hurried while the others provided distraction so it could strike.

The figure barely flinched as the Hybrid's blade pierced straight through his back. Without a moment's hesitation he pulled at the offending blade, splattering blood everywhere and leaving a gaping hole on his shoulder and used it to cut off its owner's head. All of it he did with an expressionless face and blank opaque white-blue eyes where blood tears glittered unshed.

He took two staggering steps back and got into position the torn hem of his _haori_ fluttering madly as he increased his _reiatsu_. The black flames now tinged with red and white on the edges danced around him erratically.

The three remaining Hybrids sensed the change and each took cautious steps back even as his intense _reiatsu_ exploded around them cracking the pavements. He raised his arm and black tendrils coiled around the monsters' body in a bone crushing grip. When the light abated there were only remnants of swirling black smoke where the monsters had been standing only moments before.

He stood still for a moment, _Zangetsu_ on his side as his eyes started to regain their normal brown color.

_What...just happened? Where am I?_

But his trail of thoughts abruptly stopped as he fell face down on the cracked pavement with a dull thud, his sword slipping from his iron grip and shattering before dissipating. Through his blurring vision he could make out a large outline in the shadows distinctly human in shape that was coming towards him before everything went absolutely dark.

In the ringing silence that followed came the sound of thunder as lightning flashed across the dark sky. Out of the shadows stepped out four figures coming towards Ichigo's unconscious body. One of them, a child took a crunchy bite off an apple and giggled softly as they approached.

"The _Senkentai_ is coming..." a man's voice spoke in a slight drawl his voice slightly muffled by his mask as he helped hoist Ichigo up.

"Come on old friend...wouldn't want them seeing us." Another man's gruff and rather familiar voice answered before all of them vanished on the spot, leaving behind only the apple the child was eating.

A full second passed before Urahara and Yoruichi burst into the scene and stopped dead at the sight that met them. A light rain has just started and they were slowly getting drenched by it as they stood there motionless.

"Urahara-san...what just happened here?..." Renji's voice said in an unbelieving tone as the others walked towards them wearing the same shocked expressions.

Everything within a five mile radius was destroyed; the ground had a huge crater splattered in blood. It looked like a massacre had taken place there.

"There's no mistaking...Kurosaki-san was indeed here. The residue of his..._reiatsu_ is strong in the area." Urahara said after a while of shocked silence looking pensive with his finger on his chin.

"He's been here alright." Ikkaku said silently as he held up a piece of Ichigo's _haori_ covered in blood.

"Well where the hell is he then?" Renji asked his brows furrowed.

"_Oh_? Why is there an apple here?..." Yumichika asked as he pointed at the said fruit, a good two feet from where Ikkaku found the torn piece of _haori_.

"Apple?" Yoruichi asked sharply as she quickly appeared beside Yumichika who was standing near it her nose sniffing the air. If she had been in her were-cat form they would have been wriggling.

"Something wrong Yoruichi-san?" Urahara said peering at the woman whose brows were trembling slightly.

"It's been three days since these Hybrids started to appear...Those things are abnormally strong that they've managed to occupy the mobilized representatives of _Gotei Juusantai_ for two days...and now this." She said all this while her gaze was fixed on the apple, her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Something tells me those Hybrids aren't appearing here because they're on a rampage. Something's _drawing_ them out. Something with enough amount of _reiryoku_ to be able to lure them..." Yoruichi was still absorbed in her thoughts as she spoke. "Hybrids don't normally appear anywhere...especially not in the human world even if this town has a large quantity of _reiryoku_ that won't be enough to draw out monsters like them."

"You're not saying...it's _them_?" Toushiro asked with quivering wide eyes.

"_Ah_. It is possible. But we can't be sure at this point. Although I advice that the _Soutaichou_ be informed. A probability like this should not be taken lightly." Yoruichi replied firmly.

Thunder rumbled above them as lightning flashed closer this time and brighter. The rain was pouring harder now.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia called out as she saw his soaked body lying near the bushes. She ran towards him and felt for a pulse. She gasped when she felt how icy his skin was on her fingers.

The others heard her voice and somewhere behind her she heard Renji shouting something to her but the rain was making it hard for her to hear a thing. All she could hear was her heart thumping against her chest, her breath coming in short gasps the more she looked at Ichigo lying there unconscious before her. Her grip on his wrist tightened and she felt a sort of a bump on his skin. Slowly she twisted his arm so his wrist was facing her and what she saw made her already irregular breathing literally stop.

"You found him, Rukia!" Renji finally managed to reach her.

"No." Rukia muttered still gripping Ichigo's arm.

"What do you mean-?" Renji asked confused.

"He's not in _there_..." Rukia answered simply in a soft voice.

"What do you mean he's not in there? He's breathing ain't he?..." Renji countered but his voice faltered slightly as Rukia only kept her head down.

"I'm afraid Kuchiki-san is correct. Kurosaki-san isn't the one in there right now..." Urahara stated carefully as he briefly examined the body.

"Is it Kon?" Renji asked hopefully even though they all knew how ridiculous that thought is.

"No...Not the mod soul either..." Urahara replied patiently as he looked up at them from behind the rim of his bucket hat. "It's something else..."

Silence followed his words but only a moment as Rukia spoke, "There's also this..." she removed her hand from Ichigo's wrist where a two inch brand was glaring at them all. It looked like a crest of some kind where a single character was stamped inside a horizontal diamond.

They all heard the unmistakeable gasp that escaped Yoruichi's lips. "There's no mistake..." She said rather thickly. "That crest cannot be forged."

They were all drenched from head to foot even Urahara who was unable to bring his trusty _wagasa_ with him. They were all dripping on the entrance of the shop. The moment the _shoji_ slid close behind them it took only a moment before they were all bundled up in towels and being served hot tea by Ururu in the sitting room. Tessai having already took care of Ichigo, easing him out of Renji's and Ikkaku's support and carrying him into one of the many rooms in the house.

"There's no need for those kinds of faces." Yoruichi said with her eyes closed as she sipped her tea.

The _Senkentai_ was ordered by the _Soutaichou_ to find Kurosaki Ichigo and bring him back to _Seireitei_ after he mysteriously disappeared from the care of the Kuchiki mansion three days ago. His _reiatsu_ was traced back to Karakura but no one could pinpoint his exact location. And then this happened.

"No pulse at all...but his breathing is regular. There's a faint trace of his _reiatsu_ on the..._thing_. But not a mod soul at all...definitely _something_..._else_..." Urahara muttered to himself as he examined Ichigo. He was utterly fascinated. In all his years of studying and developing mod souls he has never, not even once came across something as remarkable as this. This was a different technology; a power he has not yet discovered exists in the world of making artificial souls.

It was made of pure _reishi_ but it has a slight trace of the owner's _reiatsu_ that kept it inside like suction. He had a feeling that if he were to push it out of its vessel it would look exactly like Ichigo would look as a human.

But the _reiatsu_ surrounding it throws him off a bit because it shouldn't be there at all. He couldn't think of anything how it was even there at all. He could not be wrong about the scent and the feel of this rather oppressive _reiatsu_. It was Kurosaki Ichigo's _reiatsu_ that acts as its suction makes it cling tightly to the body so there was no way he would be able to push it out just using the ordinary _Shinigami_ seal alone not that it'd even work since there was an extremely strong barrier keeping outside force from penetrating.

Since this _thing _is the only thing keeping Ichigo's body alive at the moment, he wasn't about to begin experimenting on it. Instead he should concentrate on stabilizing it to make sure this stays functioning for as long as Ichigo was still outside of it.

He proceeded with his examination when suddenly he caught the scent of a different _reiatsu_. His eyes immediately widened as he recognized its fleeting presence. Just when he was just about to make sure it suddenly disappeared almost like it was never there. But he knew that _reiatsu_ well enough to cause him a bit of worry and utter curiosity.

"_Yare, yare!_ This has really gotten pretty serious then..." Urahara muttered to himself as he softly slid the _shoji_ close and shoved his hands into his sleeves. He paused for a moment to take a breath and made his way to the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

Heaving a deep sigh Urahara steeled himself and entered the stifling room purposely avoiding a certain violet gaze as he quickly scanned the room before he plopped down on Yoruichi's left with his head bowed. He felt the tension in the room escalate the moment he stepped inside.

Today is definitely turning into the worst day ever in the long life he has lived and the anxious faces before him were not making things any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be informative of the terms... :x<strong>

**haori - the captain's coat**

**wagasa - traditional umbrella**

**reiatsu - spirit force**

**senkentai - vanguards**

**soutaichou - commander general**

**shoji - sliding doors with small square partitions covered with paper **

**reiryoku - spirit power**

**gotei juusantai - 13 protection squads**

**shinigami - death god**

**seireitei - court of pure souls where shinigami live  
><strong>

**There we go. And off to more otaku-ness! wee~!**

**Please do review! Onegaishimasu! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some semblance of truth to the story. :)**

**It's pretty amazing...all the traditional stuff imbued in anime and it was really intriguing so I made use of some** **of that as well. Like the Shinsengumi for example. xP  
><strong>

***Info is at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two:<strong>

He could feel a light breeze ruffling his hair. Somewhere near he could hear the tinkling of a _fuurin_. His brows quivered as he started to regain consciousness. His head felt like it'd been run over by a bulldozer as he placed a hand over his pounding head. With a groan he tried to sit up and open his eyes at the same time. He blinked experimentally as he looked around him still feeling light headed. The light in the room was dim and he could smell candle wax and some kind of sweet smelling oil. He tried to pinpoint where he was at the moment but he couldn't recognize the room. It was very different from the Kuchiki manor because the room was furnished with more trinkets than any room in the Kuchiki manor had a right to.

Ichigo took it as a good sign that his sight was not swirling and was steady. But he still couldn't determine where he was. Somewhere in the house, someone was playing a _shakuhachi_. He could hear the glass _fuurin_ tinkling again. Both were extremely pleasant sounds.

Then he felt it the unmistakable pulse of _reiryoku_ surrounding him. It wasn't oppressive but it wasn't anything he's ever encountered before. He felt like he was drowning under its presence alone. It's been some time since another's _reiatsu_ made him feel weak.

"I know you're there..." he croaked as he looked around him and steeled himself for any kind of attack. His heart beat faster as he finally sensed movements. There was only one in the room with him. He could hear his heartbeat in the utter silence until a faint fit of childish giggling echoed somewhere in the four corners of the room. Then it appeared seemingly out of shadows as tiny balls of fire danced towards the torches and the room was immediately bathed in light.

His eyes widened as it finally landed on the figure of a well-built man whose face was kept from view by a horrifying mask. But it was the exquisite extravagance of his clothes that struck him the most. He was wearing a military style _jinbaori_ with two different crests on both lapels. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from it.

"Finally decided to join the living, Ichigo..."

At the sound of the familiar serious voice half muffled by his snarling mask, Ichigo's eyes immediately went wide in surprise. Very slowly as if in slow motion, Ichigo turned his head to face Kurosaki Isshin's rather impressive visage as he stood before his seated son, his mask disintegrating with a flick of his finger.

"_O-Oyaji_?" Ichigo finally managed to blurt out in shock.

Isshin smirked at the expression on his son's face. Shock, confusion, disbelief flashed alternately over Ichigo's face as he tried to take in the sight of his father before him. Isshin was clad in a gray pallet _shihakusho_. The _kosode_ was dark gray while the _hakama_ was a slightly lighter shade with brocade black and red _jinbaori_ over it left unclasped to reveal his massive muscular chest. His feet were encased in black _tabi_.

"Oh good he's awake now." A childish voice spoke suddenly in a rather serious tone just as a little girl suddenly appeared beside Isshin.

Ichigo gave a start when suddenly the child was kneeling in front of him and reaching for his shoulder. He tried to stop her but his hand was swatted away with a small disagreeing sound from the child.

She definitely looked like a child, younger than his own sisters. Her dark copper hair was styled in a simple _osuberakashi _tied by a strip of gold silk; a silver camellia _bira-bira kanzashi_ hanging on the left side of her hair would tinkle every now and then when she moved. She was clad mostly in the same manner as his father only her jinbaori was different in color so was the crest embossed on her right lapel.

Somehow the crest looked awfully yet vaguely familiar to Ichigo but he just couldn't place where he might have seen such a strange crest. He has never seen it in _Seireitei_ that was for sure.

The next thing he knew the little girl was poking his left shoulder experimentally with a slight frown. "What's wrong with my shoulder?..." he finally dared to ask when she poked it several times more as if waiting for some sort of reaction from him. When none was forthcoming that was expected she finally went back to standing beside Isshin.

"It's fine. I thought that somehow there must've been something injected in the wound so I waited to check until he woke up. But there seems to be nothing amiss." The child said more to Isshin but her large light colored eyes were fixed on him. Her eyes were so light it almost seemed colorless.

"What? What happened to me? Why am I here? Where is this place? But most importantly who are these people?" Ichigo fired question after question without letting the other two speak in between. He barely had time to register in his mind that he sensed them in the room the moment they appeared. He glared at his father's knowing smirking face and fumed in silence.

"You were injured and Tsukuyomi-san here healed you. You were fighting in a daze for almost two days non-stop. The _Senkentai_ is looking for you...Yama-_jii's_ orders." Isshin paused for a while noticing the look on Ichigo's face especially when he mentioned the _Senkentai_ and the _Soutaichou_'s name.

"That's right...you've been cooped up in _Seireitei_ for about a week before you...disappeared." Noticing the confusion on his son's face Isshin sighed in exasperation. "It was out of my hands the moment it made its move. And that's about where _they_ would fit right in..." he went on as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder where four masked figures were perched on each of their own corners.

"Wha-what do you mean...? Why was I even in Soul Society? What happened to me!" Ichigo yelled in a panicky voice as he fisted his hands. His father was not making any sense and he was making it worse by being vague.

"What are you trying to do, _Oyaji_...bringing me here. What do they have to do with me?" Ichigo said as he looked at the still silent, immobile four masked figures and the little girl behind Isshin and willed himself to calm down long enough to hear what his father has to say.

"It's a dangerous time for you right now, Ichigo to be with your friends. You need to stay here for a while and as for who they are...I'll explain it as I go along a story I'm about to tell you." Isshin paused just looking at his son, gauging a reaction.

"What do you mean 'it's a dangerous time' for me?..."

"As I've said before...you've been fighting in a daze for two straight days. If you didn't collapse out of exhaustion first, we would have dragged you here anyway. You were still unconscious when you left _Seireitei_ to go to Karakura to fight off the Hybrids. It was being called out by the challenge of facing those monsters..."

"Hybrids?...what are they? I've never heard of those things before...what do you mean by '_It_ was being called out'?" Ichigo looked calm but his eyes told Isshin otherwise. He was scared but he was still trying to hide it like he always does.

"Hybrids are even more powerful than the Espada. They are one of the most powerful creatures in Hueco Mundo which thankfully Aizen was unable to invite to his party. They can also take on human form if they so wish but I've noticed that only a few prefer that guise. They don't usually come out to the real world or even in _Seireitei_ for that matter...and that is bringing me closer to what I really have to tell you." Isshin paused a moment and stared hard into Ichigo's eyes.

"It's been more than a year, Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked away from his father for the first time and stared hard at the spot of _tatami_ near his foot. He knew that the guilt was once again overpowering him that his hands fisted unconsciously which Isshin was privy of as the older man's eyes soften at the sight of Ichigo's slightly bowed head, and the guilty stoop of his shoulders.

The guilt of his powerlessness—his uselessness as he likes to put it.

"I never really knew when it will eventually show..." Isshin trailed off looking at nowhere in particular with a small smile. "So we had to watch you carefully the moment you were kept in _Seireitei_."

"Wait. You let them take me? Who even—?" Ichigo started angrily but was cut off by Isshin's answer.

"Yoruichi and Urahara. Those two were responsible for apprehending you the first time." Isshin waited for Ichigo to raise his head and look him in the eye again.

"...the first time?" Ichigo muttered with wide eyed disbelief.

"We got to you first the second time and that's why you're here."

"Why...I'm here...where exactly is this place?" Ichigo said with his brows furrowed as he looked around.

"Ah...We're somewhere in the outskirts of the Royal Palace." Isshin replied with the same calm demeanor without a hint of his usual goofiness.

"W-WHAT?" Ichigo nearly keeled over at his father's nonchalant answer.

"Well technically we're not anywhere near the Royal Palace. By outskirts I meant more than just bordering the palace...we're literally outside its jurisdiction."

"Then what is this-this..."

"This is our ancestral manor...if that's what you were trying to ask my stupid son." Isshin grinned but it wasn't the maniacal grin he was used to that he had to blink to convince himself that it was really there.

"What are you saying now, Dad...what do you mean by ancestral..." Ichigo's fierce gaze was pinned on his father.

"I'm sure you know a lot about the existence of the noble houses of _Seireitei_ and the roles they play. Well the Royal Court also has its own noble houses that have its own roles to play in the scheme of things." If at all possible, Isshin grew even more serious now.

"You've probably heard about the _Ouzokutokumu_."

If Ichigo thought that enough bombs have dropped onto his head in a span of an hour this was by far the biggest one he's received. Even his mouth dropped open in a mix of surprise and shock.

Before Ichigo could fully recover from the blow, Isshin reached beside him for a rather flat and large lacquered box and set it down before them. Once again Ichigo was surprised but this time he merely stared at the lid where the curious crest was printed in gold brocade. But it was the name written at the lower part near the old lock that got his heart pounding in his ears like it was about to burst any second. It was his name written there in an elegant script he'd recognize anywhere. His name...

He looked up at his father who was smiling indulgently at his reaction and waved a hand to indicate he should open it for himself. So with trembling fingers he flicked the lock open and gently raised the lid but not before running his calloused hand over the curious crest that was the larger version of the one printed on Isshin's _jinbaori_.

Inside neatly folded on top of the other was the same clothing his father was wearing now complete with a pair of black _tabi_. The inlay of the _jinbaori_ was in a different color though much like the color of the underside of his _haori_ when he's in _bankai_, a very deep, dark shade of red.

"Is this...?"

"It's yours." Isshin confirmed making Ichigo's head snap up in surprise only for a second before he frowned, his face set.

"I have to tell you something I've been putting off for far too long but considering everything that's happened and what you've become even without my guidance..." _nor_ _your mother's_. He added silently to himself.

"You know I still have to thank Rukia-chan for that. For awakening your _Shinigami_ powers in advance and helping you get to this point...for helping in making you the person you are now." Isshin paused with a slight smile. "But things have gone way past just _Seireitei_ and the _Gotei_ _Juusantai_. This includes your true calling...why you had to become a _Shinigami_ in the first place." Isshin paused as if letting his words sink in first.

"Why I had to be a _Shinigami_ in the first place...?" Ichigo repeated numbly staring ahead. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"Yes. Why you had to be a _Shinigami_." Isshin paused momentarily. "Forget what Aizen told you...he was spinning lies to provoke you to your demise. The truth would have been even more of a blow had he known what it was." His father stopped to meet his eyes before continuing, "Because my son...you are the next clan head of the noble house of Kuronushi."

Ichigo opened his mouth only to close it again when he noticed his mind was absolutely blank. It took a few moments before it finally hit him and he clamped his mouth shut as a muscle on his jaw twitched.

_Damn. Why did it have to be the first thing that comes to mind? To freaking gloat all over a certain stoic faced clan head somewhere in Seireitei._

Ichigo smirked as his thoughts progressed to having a certain stoic faced clan head bowing to him in reverence and respect.

_Ah, that would be the day..._

Isshin watched in amusement as Ichigo's expression started to change. The boy looked like Masaki more and more as he grew up. Though he would never say so out loud, not in his kid's presence anyway because he knew what it could do to him.

"But before I go on about our family history I should first get to the important part...I know from your reaction earlier that you must know something about the _Ouzokutokumu_."

Ichigo sobered up at once as he heard the added seriousness in his father's voice.

"In the entire squad there is another team involving mostly seated officials. You asked me who they are..." Isshin gestured to the other five who stepped up and one by one removed their masks save for the little girl earlier who merely looked right at him steadily.

"They are part of this special squad. This squad is called _Shinsengumi_." Isshin finished in a quiet tone as he lowered his head as did the others as if in reverence.

"This is really rather unfortunate that you have not been informed of anything regarding such an important matter, Ichigo-kun." The little girl called Tsukuyomi said in a clear and rather low voice unlike what she used earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father flinch, looking guilty as he avoided the child's glare.

"I think that's putting it mildly Tsukuyomi-san..." a drawling male voice spoke from the girl's left shoulder. He was tall and lean and has such refined features that were clearly masculine though his long black hair was tied up with a strip of white silk and a black cord. A few longish rogue wisps were slightly shadowing his sharp but languid blue-violet eyes.

"_Putting it mildly_? That's all you can come up with in a situation like this, Toshiko-_san_?" the very pretty young woman directly in front of Ichigo said her dark gray eyes flashing as she glared at Isshin who had both his hands up as if he was trying to calm her anger or deflect it. Standing up she was somehow tall and her slim build was engulfed within her uniform. She had wavy dark red hair with the shorter uneven strands scattered over her shoulder in ordered chaos which she wore in an even simpler _osuberakashi_ with the small top bun tied with a silver pin and the ends tied by a strip of silver _sha_ just barely reached her hips.

"_Maa_~! How should I know that Ichigo-kun doesn't know anything at all? Shouldn't you be getting angry at someone who is actually at fault—like Isshin for example?" the man called Toshiko replied calmly almost nonchalantly. For a moment there Ichigo was strongly reminded of Kuchiki Byakuya though this man was rather less frigid by a degree. For one because of the smirk meaning his facial muscles actually function.

"Getting angry at Isshin-sama won't do any good at all..." a younger feminine voice cut in before the man could utter a retort. The girl beside Isshin opened her eyes to glance at her companions. Her eyes were a striking color of burning embers outlined by her thick lashes. Her dark brown hair was also styled in an _osuberakashi_ the top bun pinned by a phoenix _kanzashi_. Though her hair was slightly longer almost past her hips with the short strands framing her face covered with strips of red silk and was tied by a strip of red _sha_ in the middle of the length of her hair. She was a beautiful girl with an air of quiet about her.

"Why don't we just let Isshin-san finish telling his story before you guys create anymore noise..." a sleepy voice of a boy ventured cutting off any remark to be said. He was standing beside the young woman behind Tsukuyomi's right shoulder. His handsome features were still boyish though they were already starting to have the chiseled quality of a teenager. His slightly closed eyelids revealed a pair of golden eyes partly hidden by wisps of his unruly light brown hair.

"Might as well since we don't really have a—" Toshiko started then abruptly stopped as they all simultaneously went down on their knees and lowered their heads lining up efficiently to one side. To Ichigo's surprise even his father did too then he looked up and he understood why.

Framed by the open door was an exquisitely beautiful woman looking at him with the most piercing deep blue eyes half shadowed by her thick lashes. Her porcelain skin was luminescent in contrast to her dark clothing. She was regal in every sense of the word as she took one step at a time into the room her long, willowy limbs rendering her movements graceful. Her black hair was styled in a slightly ornate _katsuyama_ with the top loose bun tied by a thick strip of white silk accentuated by an ivory _kogai_ and the bottom part let loose and tied in the middle of her back with a strip of blue silk with small tassels tied in a _kiku_ _musubi_. Around one of her delicately small wrist was a wooden _juzu_ with a tiny bell. She looked every inch a princess and Ichigo had the strongest urge to bow down as the others did as she settled down on the folding chair in the middle of the room.

"So we finally get back our prodigal _Kumichou_..." her clear airy voice floated to every ear present but her gaze was fixed on the stunned young man while the others lithely got to their feet again.

* * *

><p><strong>fuurin - wind chime<strong>

**shakuhachi - bamboo flute**

**jinbaori - small waist length coat**

**osuberakashi - a traditional hairstyle**

**katsuyama - a geiko hairstyle**

**juzu - prayer beads**

**Please review!**

**Onegaishimasu! :)**


End file.
